Charles Quixote
}} Sir Charles Quixote is a character in Might and Magic VII and VIII. Background Sir Charles was a famous hero and dragon slayer from Erathia, always eager to protect the innocent and kill the wicked. He helped the Lords of Harmondale to slay the evil dragon Wromthrax the Heartless in his cave, and asked them to save the fair maiden Alice Hargreaves from the tower of the evil William Setag. For their deeds, he named them "Heroes of the Land". Years later, Sir Charles traveled to Jadame with a band of dragon slayers, intending to wipe out the wyrms from the continent. He set his army in a keep, eagerly attempting to hunt the beasts to extinction. Blazen Stormlance, Sir Charles' second-in-command, left the camp to hunt skeletal dragons in the Shadowspire region. He took Ebonest, Sir Charles' dragon slaying spear with him, but unfortunately, he never returned. Due to Blazen's failure, Sir Charles refused to promote his daughter Leane Stormlance to the status of champion. Leane later asked the Hero of Jadame to find her father and the spear. One of the men stole an egg from Deftclaw Redreaver, leader of the dragons, and Sir Charles sold it to an ogre chieftain named Zog the Jackal. Zog never paid for the egg, and killed the messengers that Sir Charles sent asking for payment. When the Hero of Jadame arrived, asking if Sir Charles wanted to join the Alliance of Jadame, Sir Charles asked the hero to retrieve the egg from Zog's Barbarian Fortress. However, the hero was also trying to forge an alliance with Deftclaw Redreaver, who wanted his egg returned, so the hero had to choose which faction to side with. Gameplay Might and Magic VII Sir Charles can be found in his home in Steadwick in Erathia, and is responsible for promoting paladins to crusaders and crusaders to heroes. Sir Charles offers the Kill Wromthrax the Heartless quest, where he'll accompany the party to go to Tatalia and slay the dragon Wromthrax. When the task is completed, he'll promote all paladins in the party to crusaders. If the party has chosen the Path of Light, he offers the Rescue Alice Hargreaves quest. The party must enter William Setag's Tower in Deyja, kill him, pick up his key, and rescue Alice Hargreaves. When the party returns, he'll promote all crusaders to heroes. Might and Magic VIII Sir Charles can be found in Garrote Gorge. He gives the party the Recover the Dragon Egg quest, which must be completed to have the dragon hunters join the Alliance of Jadame. After this, Sir Charles can be found in the Merchant House in Ravenshore. Alternatively, the party can complete the Find the Dragon Egg quest to ally with Deftclaw Redreaver and his dragon horde. To promote knights in the party to champions, the party must complete the Find Blazen Stormlance and recover the spear Ebonest quest. This involves finding the lost knight Blazen Stormlance and the spear Ebonest in the Mad Necromancer's Lab in Shadowspire, and bringing both back to Sir Charles. Note that this quest can be completed even if the party has chosen to side with the dragons. Appearances Sir Charles Quixote appears in Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor and Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer. Category:Might and Magic VII promoters Category:Might and Magic VIII promoters